Be Mine
by VamperinaLuv
Summary: A mysterious girl with ice blue eyes comes to Jean to make a deal. She can feed off him and in return he will be healthy, strong, and under her protection. He could live his life however he wanted as long as he aggresses to become her consort. M for language and possible lemon in future chapters. Jean/OC. a bit of Roy flirting.
1. Be Mine

**(AN)This is my first time writing an OC into a story….so sorry if it's bad. I just wanted to put out this chapter to see if the idea I had was good. And if anyone likes it then ill continue. This would take place while jean is in the hospital. It will focus on mostly him and Alexandria. And** **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. Also this is not a yaoi story. **

**But I do own Alexandria…she's all mine. (^o^)**

Be Mine

It was a bright and sunny day in Central. The birds were singing as they flew above the bright blue sky. And the flowers danced to the soft push of the cool morning breeze. The road's filled with the morning commuters driving to and from. The pavements littered with merchants and customers going about their daily routine. The only thing that would have been out of place would be the red ruby marching down the road. Wavy raven black hair cascaded down to the small of her back, caressing her porcelain pale face. Bangs falling to her icy blue eyes and red full lips pouting ever so slightly. The red corset dress she wore hugged and complemented a body most women want and men dream about. If all the head turning didn't give that away than what would. When she walked past men broke their necks to get a look at the beauty. And women burned holes through her back with their burning hate and jealousy. This red ruby's name is Alexandria.

It would have been more surprising if everyone had ignored her. But of course that would never happen considering the way she looked. She sighed and kept on walking trying to ignore the tick in the back of her head. The one that was whispering to her how she should rip their eyes out and stomp on them with her 5inc stiletto heels. No matter how tempting the thought she couldn't give into her homicidal tendencies. So she pushed that little voice to the back of her mind and kept following this feeling. She didn't know where she was going but the pull she felt in her chest was guiding her here. For two nights she dreamt of a man, a lonely man. Who at heart was a hopeless romantic falling in love with the first pretty face he saw. Only to have his heart taken and torn apart by those pretty faces hands. The second night the pain and sorrow was so heavy, she woke in the middle of the night in tears. That night she decided she would find this man.

That was how she ended up her in Central this morning walking down the busy streets. The closer she got the stronger the feeling in her chest lunged at her to keep going. It wasn't till now that she thought that she had finally found him. This man could help her as much as she can help him. Maybe….she had finally found her one.

"Alexandria!"

She stopped in her tracks at the shout of her name and looked across the street. Standing on the other side was a face she knew well. She stayed rooted to the spot as he jogged over to her. Paying the passing cars and angry honking no mind.

"James…how are you?"

"I'm fine…and you? What brings you to Central?"

"Good…and i'm not really sure yet."

"Well maybe I can help you figure it out. I was heading to this small coffee shop down the road. Would you like to join me?"

"I don't know. I was looking for someone and I think they might be here."

"At a hospital, is a friend of yours hurt?"

She looked up and finally noticed where it was she was walking to. So maybe the feeling she felt that night was this man being hurt.

"No…nothing like that. I was just following a feeling. You know that strong pull."

"Ahh…but do you think its safe to approach them now. Depending on how long it's been. It might be too early."

"I really just wanted to know the place. But I do plan on returning later."

"I understand…so would you like to join me. It's been a while since we've last talked or seen each other."

"Yes it has been a while…id love to join you."

He extended his arm out to her and she smiled and wrapped her arm around his. They walked in perfect sync down the road to a small coffee shop at the end of the street. James was always the perfect gentleman, for as long as she knew him he was always this way. It's a wonder how much he hasn't changed in the last years. We choose a table outside in the cool morning air. When the waitress came he ordered for the two of us.

"I know you don't like coffee to much so I ordered you a tea."

"Thank you….i'm surprised you remembered that."

"What kind of friend and ex lover would I be if I didn't remember?"

"Not a very good one I guess."

He smiled sweetly at her and chuckled lightly under his breath. As the waitress placed their drinks down. She winked at him and walked away swaying her hips.

"I think she likes you."

"They always do….so is this finally it. No more lashing out."

"I don't know…I can only hope so. You know I wouldn't have come out if it wasn't important."

"I know…it's just. The world isn't the same anymore. There's more danger than before, especially with all these alchemist and military running around."

"I know you don't like them but it's their form of protection to keep themselfs safe...right?"

"Please with everything that you and me have saw do you really believe that."

"I don't know what I believe….but they are good at heart."

"I don't know where you find all this faith in humanity."

"I don't like to dwell on the bad of the past."

She looked down at her tea and stared intently at the rippling water. He sighed and looked down, feeling a bit awkward and ashamed at what he said.

"I'm sorry….I sometimes forget."

He flinched lightly as she reached over and placed her hand over his. When he looked into her eyes she had the most sincere and beautiful smile on her face.

"It's all right….sometimes I forget myself."

"R-right…"

There was never any other woman in all his life that could make him feel they way she did. Like no matter what he did or what happened between them. She would never leave him…..that unwavering loyalty and understanding. It was the thing about her he could never fully wrap his mind around. Even after all those years she was still a mystery.

"So…when do you plan to return to the hospital?"

"Tonight….the sooner I meet and talk with this person the better."

"Where will you be staying for the night?"

"I…I don't know yet."

"You never plan ahead do you?"

"It just slipped my mind is all…i'm sure ill be fine."

"How about you stay in my guest bedroom. No one ever uses it. And I live alone."

"That's very kind of you…but I don't want to be a bother."

"I don't mind….besides you will never be a bother. You're more than welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you James."

"Think nothing of it….shall we go then so you can relax."

"Yes that would be great…i've been traveling for days and would like to freshen up."

He stood up gracefully and placed enough money on the table. He offered his arm once again, she smiled sweetly and accepted. He then led her back to his place. It was still very early in the day, tonight she would return. Tonight everything would change.

**(AN) So….i'm very nervous about this story since it's my first OC story. But this is just a small chapter to see if anyone likes where this is going. I would at least like one review….in chapter two is where they finally meet. So please no flames i'm still kind of new to this.**

**Also I promised I would mention this story. It would mean a lot to me if you could read and review ****Wraths Brother by ****Creator Of Awesomness****. It's a really good and interesting story. It's a 'What if Wrath had a brother'.**


	2. Let's make a deal

**(AN) I know the first chapter was pretty boring and slow...sorry. In this part though they meet for the first time. This chapter will be in Alexandria's point of view. And it might get a little creepy...but hey I never said she wasn't nuts. Also the thing singing in her head is called **_**IT**_**. And when IT talks it will be in bold and **_**Italic. **_**So enjoy the story everyone. (^_^)**

**Also...I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Let's make a deal**

After James lead me back to his home I showered and changed at a lazy pace. I had plenty of time to kill. So I decided to take a stroll around the city to get a better look at where ill be staying now. Well that is only if this person says yes. If not then id have to go underground again until the next person came along. And that could be years from now, depending on how long this person lived. I kept walking in whatever way the crowd or street lead to. I really had no destination but maybe if I got lost it would give me some kind of entertainment. I noticed right away a huge strange building with a black iron fence at the entrance. So some one or something very important must be behind there. I felt my aura darken and a dark gloomy feeling crash down onto me. That voice...that dame voice in the back of my head. I gasped and fell to the floor on my knees, my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my skull. That voice...oh god that voice was screaming in my head, clawing at my skull. Whispering things into my ears...it was always trying to break me. I groaned and grabbed onto the sides of skull as it screamed, no demanded me to listen. Things that I always refused it no matter how much it hurt me. It clawed harder and harder, screaming at me to do horrible things. I tried...tried so hard not to listen to it. But it's impossible when it lives inside of you. I can't take it anymore so I let go and it sings.

_**"Skin their bones, cut their throats, jam their eyes down their throats. Boys and girls come on line up, it wants to play with you. Cut you up, bleed you dry, burn your home while you're inside. These are the things I want to do...so come Alex play with me."**_

I moaned and tried so hard to get back up and return to James home. He was the only one I knew that could help me right now. I grabbed onto the fence in front of me and pulled my self to my feet. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't walk. That's when it spoke again.

_**"No! Were not leaving...I wanna play."**_

"N-no I won't...ahhh!"

I quickly covered my mouth so no one could hear me scream. I didn't expect her to start squeezing my heart and lungs. My screams were muffled behind my hands as she started to twist and claw at my insides. She was never like this before...she must be getting tired of being told no. Tears started to stream down my face like a waterfall, she was ripping my heart into pieces and my lungs felt like they were gone. I opened my eyes when I felt hands shaking my shoulders roughly. All I could see was a blue blur in front of me, my tears made it hard to see and the voice in my head clogged up my ears. I closed my eyes and screamed once more as she yelled and pulled my heart.

_**"Kill him...slit his throat, spill his guts and let him root on the street. Do it!"**_

My body shuddered at the intense pain that ran through me since she stopped ripping my organs apart. I felt hands on my wrist yank my hands away from my mouth. I screamed a blood curdling scream before blood spilled out of my mouth and I collapsed. But her dammed voice still rang in my head as I was covered in blissful numb darkness. Go away...just go away.

_**"Do it...do it...DO IT!"**_

I gasped and shot out of bed as her voice echoed through out my head. I hissed when blinding white hot pain shot out trough my whole body. I laid back down and toke deep long breaths and slowly the pain eased. I opened my eyes and surveyed the room I was in. I know I wasn't in James guest room, that room was painted pitch black. This room was a sickly white, the bed and sheets were white...all this white was too much. I eased myself up slowly on my elbows and noticed the IV that was stuck in my arm, it was pumping blood into me. I watched as that sweet red ruby traveled down and into my arm much too slowly for my taste. Wait...i'm in a hospital, is it the same one as him. I glanced at the door and then back to the IV and ripped it out of my arm. I grabbed the bag, ripped it open and drank every last drop. That rich, dark, copper taste lingered in my mouth, it's been so long. I sighed to myself as I could feel it flowing through my veins much faster than that straw. It repaired and replaced every organ that was destroyed in her tantrum.

I looked down and groaned at the horrible white gown they dressed me in. I've never worn white in my life and I hate it. I snapped my fingers and the white gown transformed into a black corset dress with black 5inc stiletto heels. I was satisfied with my cloths now so I made my way towards the door. But just before I could wrap my hand around the handle it was pulled open. I was about to run and hide but I stopped when I noticed it was just James.

"James….what are you doing here?"

"I was worried when you didn't return so I went out looking for you. I heard some military men gossiping about a hot mysterious girl that was bleeding and collapsed at the gate entrance."

"And you assumed it was me."

"You're the only hot and mysterious girl I can think of."

I chuckled at his stupid joke and pushed my way out into the hall way. James was right behind me as I made my way down the hall to the right.

"Where are you going?"

"I was wondering if this is the same hospital from earlier."

"It is….why?"

"I have to meet this person now….what happened back there. It was the first time It ever reacted to me so violently. It's never hurt me this bad before."

"Which means she knows and wants to stop you."

"Don't…d-don't call it that."

I stopped walking and faced him, trying so hard to stop my shoulders from shaking. It didn't deserve to called anything or acknowledged. It was nothing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right….I just don't believe it deserves a name."

"Right."

I sighed and walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him stiffen but relax quickly and hug me back. He chuckled softly under his breath and pushed me back by my shoulders. He smiled at me and held me at arms length.

"You really are still so hard to understand….you never stop to amaze me."

"And you've been telling me this for a long time."

"It's only the truth my dear. But right now I think you should get a move on."

"Why?"

"You threw blood out of your mouth and collapsed surely at any point they'll come checking on you. And you need to be out of here before that. Once they've seen you've escaped they won't let you out of their sights."

"Your right…"

"So what are you still standing here for go find your man."

"Right…thank you James."

"You have nothing to thank me for love, i'm your friend and will be here always."

I smiled at his retreating back as he walked away and I made my way down the opposite way. That lurch deep inside my heart was getting stronger the father I went. I stopped and ran around the corner as I heard a nurse yell that I wasn't in my room. More footsteps and shouting joined her so I kept running letting that feeling guide me though hall ways and around corners. Pretty soon the voices faded, and all I could hear was the beating of my heart pounding in my head. I don't know why I was so happy….but as I ran I smiled and laughed as the beating clouded all my senses but my hearing. Stop….it stopped. I gasped and looked around the hallway I was in. It was empty and deathly quiet as I stood there. I turned to my right and saw a door, my heart thudded once telling me this was it. I placed my hand on the door knob but I didn't turn it. I was so nervous all of a sudden, what if things went horribly wrong. What if they get so scared and he screams for help. They'll think i'm crazy and will haul me away. They'll take me to the same white place they took Jade. I shuddered at the thought of all that sickly white and how Jade said it drove her crazy. I was about to walk away but the voices and footsteps coming two halls down forced me to run into the room. I closed and locked the door as I sighed and slumped down to the floor. I was planning on sitting there and relaxing till morning came but the voice that rang in the room changed all that.

"Hello…is someone there?"

I held my breath as I slowly stood and made my way towards the voice. My heels clicking on the tile floor as I drew closer. I walked around the corner of the white curtin and stood at the foot of the bed. I let out a shaky breath as I lifted my head and made eye contact with the person lying there. My eyes widen as I toke in the sight of this man. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Um…hi."

"Uh hi….who are you?"

"My name is Alexandria….I know this might sound strange or scary but i've walked for days trying to reach you. I have dreamt about you and have waited just for you to ask you one thing. The one thing in the world that only you can give me."

I watched as he gulped and didn't notice that as I was saying this I had been crawling towards him. I stopped when we were face to face. His checks were red and his face was sweaty as I reached out a caressed the left side of his face. I don't know why I was acting like this but I was too immersed in him to pull away.

"What!….what is it?"

I smiled as his voice squeaked when I started to nuzzle my face in the croak of his neck. Tickling him with soft brushes on the spot behind his ear with my lips. I whispered softly next to his ear teasingly just to see his reaction.

"You….you are all I need."

I pulled back a bit and noticed his hands were griping my thighs tightly. I ran my fingers over his strong calloused hands and he flinched and pulled them away. His reaction made me smile….he was jumpy like a frighten mouse.

"This is some kind of joke isn't it."

"What is?'

"Did Breda put you up to this….no wait I bet it was Roy. That sick bastared sending one of the hottest girls i've ever seen to tease me knowing I cant get it up."

"I don't know who your talking about but I can assure you I came here of my own free will. And I desperately need your help."

"I don't know what to tell you….if you had came around before that Solaris or whatever her name is came around I would have said yes."

Solaris….i've never heard of her before, did he already have a consort. I panicked and jumped off of him immediately so as not to cause trouble.

"Whoa…what's wrong?"

"Solaris….is this women your consort?"

"I don't know what that is…..but she is the homunculus bitch who stabbed me in the back."

She stabbed him in the back, could she had been the one to cause him such great pain. I felt my blood boil at the thought. But what did she break.

"Where are you hurt?"

"Well I can't feel my legs anymore if that's what you want to know. But seriously this isn't a joke because it's….."

I tuned him out as I surveyed his body to see where the damage was. By looking at him I could tell it was from the waist down. This wasn't so bad…I could help him.

"And I mean you're really…really hot. More like a girl the Colonel would go for. And I…."

"I can make you walk again."

I watched as his eyes widen and he sat up quick with a determined glare on his face. This man was starting to impress me more and more.

"How?..."

"I know someone who can help…but before I do anything you and me have to come to an agreement. And it wont be an easy one….this is for life."

"What if I agree but don't follow the rule what happened then."

"Then I will hunt you down and put you down. And I don't mean a hospital bed either. Deals with my kind are not taken lightly. So think hard and long."

"What is your kind?"

"Questions like that will be answered only if you say yes."

I stood in silence and watched as he fought with his conscience, wavering the cons and pros. I don't really care what they are as long as he says yes. I hate the fact that i'm demanding and threatening him but i'm desperate and I don't have much time. So weather id voluntary or forced I will make him say yes to me.

"All right….what do I have to do?"

"So it's a yes…."

I watched and waited as he sighed and glared up at me, those hard blue eyes. If I was any weaker the sheer determination would have made me shudder.

"Yes!"

I smiled and made my way over to his bedside and sat on his left. I smirked as he flinched when I cupped his face and pulled him closer to me. I stared into his blue eyes with my cold ones and purred sweetly to him.

"Then lets make a deal Jean Havoc."

**(AN) Man I was on a roll today…..I didn't stopped till this chapter was done. Its 2 in the morning now and I have to sleep. So sorry for the cliff hanger. I hate these but I really have to end it before my mom catches me. Lol (^_^) So please if you enjoyed this chapter leave me a lovely review. I always want to write more when I read reviews. XOXO**


	3. Here are the rules

**(AN) I really loved how my last chapter turned out so I woke up early and started chapter 3. Also I will say now I like to write a lot of dialog in my stories. This one will be in Jeans pov….well on with the story.**

**And I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Here are the rules**

"Then let's make a deal Jean Havoc."

I gulped and held back a shudder as she moved closer and purred in my ear. This would have been the hottest fantasy ever come to life if she wasn't nuts. And dame was she hot, definitely a girl the Colonel would go out with and score. Then again he could do that with any girl. But this girl came in saying she needed me and crawling all over me. A girl who was completely out of my league was in my room coming on to me. A girl with long black hair, ice blue eyes, and the most amazing body i've ever seen. And god when she rubbed up against me I was cursing god for doing this to me now. Now when a girl this hot was here. But all that changed the minute she started talking. She walked here, she dreamt about me and I was the only one who could help her. This was all nuts and she even said so.

"So are you ready to hear me out?"

"Fine…go ahead."

She pulled her hands away and sat down neatly with her legs crossed making her dress ride up a bit. She noticed I was looking and I quickly looked away.

"My, you really do have wandering eyes don't you?"

I glared up at her as she smiled down at me…well she did have a beautiful smile. That thought floated out of my head the minute her eyes glared at me.

"Well let's get started shall we? First ill tell you the rules and then the perks.

I am allowed to feed off you whenever I need.

You are not allowed to let others do so.

You do not command me.

You can not betray me in any way for as long as we both shall live.

If others ask your masters name, you say Alexandria."

"So what are the parks?"

"Right the rules aren't so bad…..well here are your perks.

Your body will be healed to perfection.

I will never harm you or lie to you.

I will protect you for as long as I live.

And I will not control your life…your free to live as you do."

"Wait…I don't get the last one."

"I will never interfere in your love or private life. We are not lovers….only master and servant.'

"So now i'm your servant….that's great."

"I don't mean it in that way."

"Right….so why do you need me anyways? Wouldn't any guy do, why me?"

"It has to be you…..my heart says so."

"Your heart, what the he…?"

I stopped when her voice cracked and she stared down at the white bed sheet. This girl switches quick from shy, to sexy, to scary and now a broken mess.

"It can't be just anyone….their are certain people in the world whose blood is special. They can control the urge and madness in things like me. Everyday my mind and strength weakens….I fear greatly the day I give in."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's this thing that lives in my head….it whispers in my ear to do horrible things. I can block it out but there are moments when she causes me great pain."

"Why….what does it want?"

"It's because I deny it everything it wants."

"What are you?"

"I'm a Halfling or a vampire as you all like to call it. I used to be human but I made this same deal years ago. My master went mad one day when he found out the truth."

"Truth about what?"

"I wasn't loyal to him….I had been seeing another. My master wanted control over me and my body. I was pregnant from another and he killed me just to bring me back like this. My baby died when he turned me and when I woke up he laughed at me."

I felt bad when her voice started to crack and could tell she was trying hard to hold back her tears. I reached out on hand and placed it over hers. She looked up at me and she broke. She surprised me when she leaned over and laid her head on my chest. I didn't know what to do, so I just wrapped my arms around her waist. She started shaking and I held on tighter as her tears fell on my chest.

"He laughed at me, and told me how he ripped my body open and toke my baby. He laughed and showed me where he had thrown his little body in the corner. He….he let the wolf's come in and eat him. They ripped him to shreds right before my eyes. All I could do was sit there and cry as he forced me to watch."

"Why….why the hell did he do that?"

"He said it was a lesson...I had to learn the consequences of betraying him. But when I thought it was over he led me to another room. In there was the dead body of the man I had loved for years. After that I couldn't take it anymore….that was when the voice started speaking. It told me what to do to…..and I did. When I came to I was covered in blood, my master was dead, and my baby was buried."

"I'm sorry….I don't know what to say."

She shifted her body and lifted her head to stare straight into my eyes. I just couldn't look away….what is it about this girl that's so different.

"You don't understand how terrible it is. To live in hate and wishing for death every day. For years I reigned in death and destruction and loved it. I have murdered and done things that I do regret I lost all humanity and became the monster my master did."

"So what made you stop?"

"I killed a child once…and watched as his mother cried. A few days later she found me and begged me to kill her. I did…she was a great mother. All I did was kill the man who toke my baby. But she went with her little boy."

I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from me. I can't believe I was feeling bad for a murderer. She looked down at me and smiled.

"You have a messed up way of seeing motherhood."

"I was never a mother….my baby was dead before I got the chance. It wasn't till I stopped listening to that voice that everything came crashing down on me. I hated myself so much i've been living underground for all these years. Till I dreamt about you. I knew that with your help I could make everything right."

"I don't understand you at all honestly."

"Jame's tells me that as well….he says i'm a mystery."

"Well he's right….who's Jame's by the way."

"An old friend."

I watched her carefully as she sat back up and stared out the window. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 3 in the morning. If she really did all those things then maybe I should keep her here. Wait for someone to come around so they can take her away. This girls obviously crazy…or maybe bipolar at least.

"Morning will be here soon…and they won't take me. I can disappear faster than you can blink. Since you said yes to being my consort I can see into your thoughts. Do you not remember what I said?"

I didn't answer her just to see what she would say. I stiffened as she leaned over again and kissed me on my forehead. Her face was close enough that our noses touched. I felt my heart beat up and my face turning red.

"I will never lie to you and I will never hurt you."

"You also said were not lovers."

"Does my affection bother you….if so then I apologize."

"No…its, uh never mind. So is this it."

"Um no….I will admit I am stalling. I've never does this before, I almost didn't come through the door."

"Why not?"

"I was afraid you would say no….but if your ready I will start. It will hurt terribly since i'm branding my mark and sent on you. You might pass out from the pain. But I will return when you wake to make sure you are well."

"What about my legs….and everything you said."

"The bite not only marks you but it will work through your body eliminating sicknesses and repairing bones and tissue to perfection. You will age but you will always be healthy and strong. And I will always be right behind you."

I felt my head move and I nodded yes as I was staring into her cold determined eyes. She's definitely not like other girls i've meet…kind of like Riza. She let out a sigh and tilted my chin up and to the left and rested her head lightly on my shoulder. I could feel her hot breath fanning against my skin.

"I'm sorry if this hurts…..but please try not to scream. Others are awake and visitors are entering. So bite down on the sheets and just breathe slow and deep"

"Got it…w-wait visitors. H-hold on I have pep….AHHH!"

She clamped her hand over my mouth and muffled my screaming as my neck burned like hell. Its like fire was traveling through my veins burning me from the inside out. I looked down at her and she was looking up at me….her eyes were blood-red. She closed her eyes and clamped down harder, I was on fire I couldn't stop the tears that escaped. This was the most horrible thing I ever felt….getting stab in the back was a cake walk. But this….it felt like my bones had melted, my skin was pealed off and my blood was boiling me alive.

"Shhh…..its all right just breath. It will be over soon."

I looked down at her from the corner of my blurry eyes. She still had her mouth clamped tight on my neck and her eyes closed. I closed mine and let out a choked sob as she bit again. I didn't care anymore that I was crying…..I just want her to stop. I opened my eye again and noticed and red glow…I looked back at her and her mouth was glowing red-hot.

"I'm done….but you must wait for the mark to be made."

I pulled her hand away and moaned at the intense burning pain on my skin.

"Please….it hurts so much."

"Shhh Jean…I know. I know it does but its necessary."

I cried out again and she placed her forehead against mine and cover my mouth with her hand. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her closer.

"Just saying your my consort isn't enough….in order to protect you I must leave my mark. So that others know they can not touch you. And they can not have you….because you belong to me."

Those were the last words I heard before everything went black. The burning feeling was still there but it was numb. All I wanted to do was sleep and make it go away. But the more I tried the more I felt myself coming to. I finally gave up on sleep and opened my eyes to see….nothing. She wasn't there, she said she would be here. She said she wouldn't lie to me….so why isn't she here. I gasped when I heard the door swing open but instead of the raven beauty from last night it was just a nurse. I sighed and stared out the window as she did the routine check up. I noticed her looking at me strange right before she left the room. I guess today I must seem strange since I wasn't talking or flirting with her this morning. But I really wasn't in the mood to play around with cute nurses. What the hell was the point anyways….shell forget about me as soon as she sees Mustang come in. My eyes widen as I remember that oh to obvious fact….Mustang always steals my girlfriends. How do I know she wont do the same when she sees him. No wait she said she need me and I was the only one. But she also said we aren't lovers and if I can date whoever I want than so can she. I don't know why that though hurt me so dame much…i've only known her for a night and i'm already counting the time she tosses me aside. I sighed as the door opened again and expected another nurse but it was…..

"Alexandria…..I thought."

"I said I would return….or were you waiting for me to toss you away."

"I...I don't know are you."

"Of course not….i'm here only for you Jean."

I don't know why that made me feel better but it did. She smiled a sweet smile and sat at the corner of my bed. She got on all fours and crawled over me until we were face to face again. God why does she keep doing that…its way to hot.

"Haha your always so jumpy…..little mouse."

I gulped as she ran her thumb over my check and her lips got closer to mine. She smiled and trailed her lips over my nose and kissed my forehead. I heard some shuffling behind her but I didn't think much of it. At least I didn't till someone cleared their throat. I looked over her shoulder to see Breda snickering behind his hand, Falman and Fury trying to look away, Hawkeye had her eyes closed and Mustang had one eyebrow raised. I laid back down and felt my face was as red as her dress. Which was another thing…her dress was tight on her body and only half ways past her thighs. I'm sure when she started crawling it rode up most of the way up her thighs. But it didn't seem to bother her in fact she was just smiling down at me. And whispers of her voice in my head saying little mouse.

"Well I can see their treating you well over here Havoc."

I groaned at Roy's stupid comment and put my arm over my eyes. How the hall am I going to explain this to them. I looked up as I heard her sigh and slip of the bed gracefully. She fixed her dress and made her way casually towards the door. Completely ignoring everyone and their stares as she walked past.

"I will return when we can talk alone Jean….excuse me."

"R-Right…bye."

I cleared my throat roughly and face the rest of the people in the room staring me down. I sighed and rested my head against the pillow as Breda whistled under his breath.

"So Jean...whats this ones name?"

I glared up at him and muttered under my breath through clenched teeth.

"Alexandria..."

**(AN) Hmmm...im not sure if im too happy with this chapter, i might edit it sometime in the future. But till then here's chapter three...i will admit writing in Jeans pov was much harder than i though. But hopefully i was close. Please review folks...even if you hated it. XOXO**


	4. Who are you?

**(AN) So I will say now that she is Bi-sexual…..so if anybody doesn't like that you have been warned. There's not much to say …so on with the story and I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Except for Alexandria and James. Enjoy the new chapter. (^_^) This is Alexandria's pov. **

**Who are you?**

"So Jean...what's this ones name?"

"Alexandria..."

I smiled as I heard the slight strain in his voice. He may have been answering a simple question but it was also a command from me. If they are to ask his masters name he must say Alexandria. It'll save his life more than he knows, a simple name can promise a person death. I am a bit disappointed that those people interrupted my meeting with him. I didn't have the chance to inspect or conceal the mark on his neck. Human's are curious little things, but to others like me it will send the clear message to back off. I'm starting to think that perhaps I should have stayed. He's very close to these people, it could be hard for him to lie. I sighed deeply and made my way back to him quickly. I wasn't too far away nor had I left that long ago. So I didn't knock, instead I rushed into the room and was greeted with a gun in my face. I narrowed my cold eyes at the stunning woman behind the threatening weapon. If this was any other time I would have seductively licked the barrel of her gun. Not for any other reason than to see her reaction. Would she shoot me and blow my brains out or blush and take me up on my offer. The excitement was killing me, tempting me to try it but I resisted.

"Lt Hawkeye put away your weapon."

"Sir."

I watched her as she slowly and cautiously lowered her weapon. Her eyes still boring passionately and dangerously into mine, daring me to make a wrong move. Oh how I wanted to, this woman is incredibly strong and her aura was deadly. If I wasn't already full I would have begged her for a taste of her blood. But just as Jean must be faithful to me I must be to him. What a waste of such a delicious looking woman.

"I'm very sorry for that Miss."

I looked over to the voice and my felt my mood drop slightly. Where this woman and Jean were fun and intoxicating, this man was infuriating. His voice grated dangerously on my nerves and his wandering eyes, and self satisfied smirked were pissing me off. I hate men that look at me this way, he's lucky i'm under control. I felt my left eye twitch as I can detect the hint of seduction in his voice. Honestly, like a creature like me who uses seduction and sex as a weapon can't tell.

"Alexandria….is my name not Miss."

"Right…Alexandria, beautiful name."

I sighed loudly and made my way around the annoyingly handsome man. But spared the pistol wielding blond one last glance as I stood at the foot of Jeans bed.

"I'm sorry for bursting in like that but I decided that what I have to say cant wait."

"All right…what is it?"

"I still want to speak to you alone but ill wait till your visitors are done."

I blushed and looked down immediately and started to play with the hem of my dress. I want to give off the impression that I was shy in front of them. Seeing a women in distress will kick start his instinct to ease the situation and bring the helpless women closer.

"Well I can see this is important…how about we come back another time Jean."

"Uh…yeah sure."

"By the way…the name is Roy Mustang, Miss Alexandria."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Hopefully you and I can get to know each other better next time."

"Ok bye Roy….see you later"

I watched intently as the door softly shut and growled deep in my throat as their footsteps disappeared. I wanted to slit that mans throat and pull out his vocal chords to never hear that voice again. Every word poked and prodded at my self control and the though of the blond beauty defending her boss tempted me. The thoughts of the blond that left and the one lying in front of me eased my anger.

"Hey…are you ok? Your whole body's shaking."

"I'm fine….i'm sorry but that man was getting on my last nerve."

"Who…the Colonel?"

"Yes….I couldn't stand his voice or his stupid handsome face. Men like that remind me of my master and I can't stand them."

"Oh…so if I wasn't here you would have killed him."

"In a heartbeat."

He scooted over to one side and patted the free space next to him. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. Well at least he wasn't in a bitter mood about everything that happened. I sat down and leaned back against the extra pillow he placed. We are more comfortable around each other than I thought we would be.

"He's not a bad guy….he can be a jerk, but he not a bad guy."

"I'll have to take your word on that."

I looked down at the bed towards his legs and noticed a small twitch here and there. And when I think about it, how could he have scooted over so easily.

"You can move now?"

"Yeah I noticed that too….I twitch but I can't move much yet."

"That's not right you should be fine. The effect from the bite should have healed you by now. Maybe the damage is more sever."

"So what now…is our deal null and void?"

"No….it just means that we'll have to use something stronger."

"There's something stronger?"

I turned onto my side and cupped his check, turning him to face me. I stared into his eyes and felt my heart thud in my chest. I didn't understand why. I felt myself stiffen when he placed his hand over mine. Why am I acting this way? I coughed awkwardly and let my hand slide off his face. I don't understand.

"Yes there is…it's healing liquid that will have to be injected. In order to amplify the effects from a bite."

"Will it hurt like last time?"

"No….but it will put you to sleep. Lots of others have used it when theirs consorts are in pain or hurt."

"I've been meaning to ask you, what does consort mean anyways?"

"It just means a companion."

I turned and was about to leave the room when something stopped me. I looked back to see his hand clutching my wrist.

"Don't leave….not yet."

I felt my heart thud in my chest once more and my eyes widen slightly. I turned back around and laid down facing him, our eyes never broke contact. He let go of my wrist and his hand cupped my check. I placed mine over his and his face lit up.

Why…..i'm so confused right now, this shouldn't be happening. I pulled away immediately and sat up so I was a bit out of his reach.

"What do you wanna ask me?"

"Why do I feel this way….about you?"

"I don't know…..I don't understand it myself."

I looked away and out the window at nothing in particular. How did this go from a simple contract to a love seal? I have to get out of here….this cant happen. I stood quickly and could feel myself hyperventilating. I -I cant do this again, I wont put myself through that pain again. Even if it kills me I will not fall in love again. That thought alone scares me more than anything. I toke two deep breaths and made my way to the door, but something was stopping me. I looked back and could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry….I won't go back on everything I promised but I can't stay."

"Will you be back?"

"Yes…."

I rushed out the door and ran out the building to the one person I knew who could help me. I bumped into and knocked a couple people down as I ran down the halls. I couldn't care about that right now, all I wanted was to get to James. I ran out the doors and pushed my way through the crowds lining the streets. I ran off the sidewalk and ran across streets and through alleyways. I didn't stop until that familiar white and black house with the red door was right in front of me. I sighed in relief and rushed into the front door…i'm glad it was unlocked. It banged against the wall and I saw James jump out of his chair and run towards me. I fell onto my knees staring down at the ground as I tried to catch my breath.

"Alexandria…..what's wrong?"

"I can't….i'm sorry."

I shuddered out as I wrapped my arms around my body to stop from shaking. James came up beside me and wrapped his arms around me. That was all it toke to make me break. I let out a chocked sob and grabbed onto his arms as the tears flowed down my face. He held me tighter to his chest and I cried in his arms pitifully. Sitting on the ground a broken mess in the arms of the only person who could ever understand what i'm going through.

"Dria….what's wrong love?"

I gasped at the long forgotten nickname he would use when we were dating. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around his….giving his right arm an awkward hug. He didn't seem to mind, he just used the other to softly run his fingers through my hair. I leaned back into his chest and closed my eyes. Relaxing slowly with every comb through his fingers made. My tears flowing less and less each passing minute he was here with me. I need him so much right now. I sighed and let my head lolle to the side and his fingers traveled down my neck. His lips soon replaced his fingers and he trailed kisses up and down my neck. I gasped when he pinched my skin with his front teeth, not his fangs. And started to nibble on the skin lightly, tickling me. I giggled lightly and started to squirm in his arms. When I pulled away he dragged me back and started all over again. This time though he pushed me onto my back and started to tickle my sides. I squealed in fear playfully and tried to roll away but he pinned me with his legs.

"Ahh!...James stop."

"Not till you say the magic word."

"James please stop!"

"Hmm…not it but ill take it."

He rolled off me and laid down next to me on the cold wood. His hand reached out for my side again and I playfully smacked it away.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"It wasn't a binding contract….I did a love seal by accident."

"No….that's not possible."

"I know….but it still happened."

"No, that's not what I mean….there is no accident. If he has a love seal instead of a contract than that's what it is."

"But I…."

I stopped short as he all of a sudden bursted out in laughter. I sat up and stared down at him as he rolled on the floor. I waited a good minute till I punched him lightly on the side of his head. He yelped in surprise and glared up at me. I only started to worry when his lips turned up into a light smirk. I bolted from my spot on the floor with James hot on my heels. I ran up the stairs and down the hall to the only sound proof room in the house. We ran in and the door slammed behind us as the light turned on. I clenched my fist and stared him down, a slight growl in the back my throat. James stared me down with his jade green eyes that smirk still on his lips. He rushed me and grabbed me around the waist and threw me on the bed. I sat up quick but still not fast enough as he pinned me. I hissed and instinctly bared my fangs as a warning sign. As a form of submission he purred deep in his throat and nuzzled my chin.

"At least you're faster."

"I know…so are you."

"While you've been playing hide and go seek i've been fighting."

I sighed and turned my head to the side, letting James bury his face in the croak of my neck. Things like this never bother us much anymore….it really has nothing to do with sex. It's just so comforting to have him so close. To know i'm not alone.

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know….there's not much you can do. It's for life as you know."

"But James….I cant."

"In the end that's not goanna matter."

"He didn't even heal completely…he still cant move his legs."

"Well then…I guess well just have to give him a little boost wont we."

I sat up as James rolled off me and walked over to the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a smile vial with clear shimmering liquid. He smiled at me and walked towards the door waving at me from behind.

"Well are you coming or not?"

"R-right…"

I got up quickly and ran to his side as he made his way down the stairs. I have no idea how far I ran, how long would it take for us to get back. James seemed to have read my mind…he flashed his car keys at me and smiled. Why is he helping me so much. I know he's my friend but he also was my lover. Shouldn't he be angry, I made a love seal with another. I looked down at the ground as we walked over to his car. He opened the door for me and I slide in the passenger side.

"I know what your thinking….and stop it."

"What?"

"Stop making excuses….if this happened it s because its fate. The minute you dreamt of him, nothing was in your control. You didn't come here because you wanted to….you had to. Or else that feeling in your heart and that voice in your head would never leave you alone."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Maybe this is the way that you can make it up. Redeem yourself for all the bad you did. I know it seems ridiculous but there are many ways to do good. And love is the most powerful way."

"I don't know if I can."

"Well first we have to get this serum in him. The sooner we inject him, the sooner hell start walking. Hell be a medical miracle."

The drive back was a quiet one, this whole thing is running through my head. I know James has never lied to me, but how can this do any good. I don't deserve to be happy or in love. I don't want this but if I go back on my promise ill be an even worse person. I can't leave Jean hanging by a thread with this confusing emotion. It isn't even real love….its just. I don't even know what to call it. But he shouldn't have to be burdened with feelings for someone like me. I can't put someone through that heartache but as I think about it, it pains me to think of leaving his side. And more and more of what James said run through my mind. Love is the most powerful form of mending a broken heart or a shattered spirit.

"How can I love someone when I don't remember how?"

"You never forget…its like riding a bike."

"Those are both very hard things."

"Yeah but no matter how many times you fall. You sill get up, and push through all the pain and burses and get back on."

"Are we talking about love or a bike?"

"A little of both….come on."

We left the car and both made our way into the building. I could see eyes on me as I walked back down the same halls I had ran people over earlier. I looked down embarrassed and hugged James arm again as we turned the corner. He smiled and reached out and placed his hand over mine and squeezed softly. That put me at ease more than you could imagine and I loosened my grip a bit. When we got to the door I refused to let go so James knocked on the door. I've never felt so childish but the thought of everything I would have to tell him made me nervous. James opened the door slowly after he got the ok to come in. He lead us over to the bed and I looked up hesitantly. Our eyes meet and I looked away. James gave him a big smile and greeted him cheerfully as he always did with people.

"Hi…my names James. And I heard you weren't kicking like new yet, so i'm here to help you out."

"Um thanks….but what's wrong with her."

"Huh…oh don't mind here she just gets like this when she's nervous. Well shall we get started then."

"Sure…are there any side affect?"

"Well you might grow an extra head or two if were not careful. You know messing with your DNA can be dangerous."

"Wh-what…"

"Haha…i'm just kidding, you'll be fine aside from the small pinch and the possible black out. And don't worry if anything happens we have back up."

"What's back up?"

"Well turn you into one of us…then you'll never have to worry about those pesky legs ever again."

I giggled softly as James looked over to me and winked. The look on Jeans face was very adorable and James teasing wasn't helping. I let go of his arm and made my way towards him. I sat on his side and gently toke his hand into mine. I looked him straight in the eyes and saw his cheeks redden. I smiled and kissed him softly on the forehead. Such a jumpy little mouse.

"Don't worry you'll be fine…James is just teasing."

"All right….I trust you."

I felt my hand grip his tighter and my eyes widen a bit as the words drifted in my mind. I don't know if I was happy or scared. But James could see the distress on my face and quickly changed the conversation.

"Well lets get started shall we…I hope your not afraid of needles."

**(AN) I kind of wanted him and James to meet….James is a real easy going guy. Plus he does know Alexandria the best. (.o) So if you liked it please leave me a review….I really want to know how i'm doing so far. Thanks**

…**..XOXO…**


	5. I hate him!

**(An) This chapter will be in James pov….I hope the last chapter wasn't to confusing. I was having trouble trying to convey her feelings. If it was please let me know and ill try to edit the chapter. Or at lest try to explain what she's going through. And I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**Also great songs to listen to with this chapter are : The Fire by Papa Roach & Carry Me by Papa Roach **

**I Hate him! **

"Well lets get started shall we…I hope your not afraid of needles."

I said cheerfully with a big smile on my face as I reached into my pockets. I saw his head perk up and I pulled out the vial and needle. Alexandria smiled reassuringly towards him and squeezed his hand. I felt a pang in my heart at seeing how affectionate she was. Granted she that's way with me as well, but i'm usually the one who starts it. I tooke a deep breath and inserted the needle into the clear liquid, after it was filled I gave it a slight squeeze. It dripped down the tip of the needle and shined, making it look even more lethal. I walked over and stood on his left and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"It is your spine that has all the damage right."

"Yeah but…"

"There's really nothing wrong with your legs, it's your spine that's the problem. So your goanna have to lie on your side so I can reach it."

He nodded his head and leaned onto his side as I pushed his shoulder to help him. Alexandria grabbed his shoulder when I let go to help keep him in place. Strange how me and her can still have a connection even when she's tied to another. I sighed softly and lifted up the hem of his shirt. I felt him flinch slightly, I would have laughed but decided not to. I wanted to see what would happen next.

"H-hey…what the hell!"

"Ah sorry but the damaged area is much farther down."

"You could have said something first!"

"Oh…but where's the fun in that."

I leaned over and whispered softly over his shoulder and watched his face. Either he was disgusted by what I said or that blush was for another reason. I wouldn't be surprised, i've encountered lots of men that could be as straight as can be. But yet they all ended up sooner or later in my bed. I guess not even men can resist a charming monster. I chuckled softly to myself and leaned back and pulled the waist band of his pants down again. Honestly it wasn't even that far down just to the small of his back. Men these days can be so uptight.

"Please hold still….I don't want to miss."

I ran my thumb down the small of his back searching for the weak point. When I found it I pressed the needle gently against his back. I was about to pierce the skin when a loud knock startle me. I jumped a bit and growled deep in my throat. If she wasn't so fast I could have stabbed him and made things worse. But she pulled him forward and held him close. I looked up and noticed the blush on his cheeks and how tightly he had his arms around her waist. I didn't realize I was glaring at the two till the door opened and I snapped out of it. I looked back and a short pudgy nurse was pushing a cart in with that horrible slop they call food. I sighed and hid the needle behind my back as Alexandria laid him back down. All this was done faster than that man could run. I crossed my arms and looked away as he started to talk, I could care less about what. What was really going through my mind was how much this human irritated me. I've had Alexandria for so long as a lover and not. The though of losing her never crossed my mind. I was never the jealous type and neither was she. So why….why now am I actually worried about this guy. He doesn't seem like anything special so why does it bug me so much.

"James….are you all right?"

"Huh…i'm sorry I wasn't listening."

I looked up into her eyes as she stared back at me with those worried icy blue orbs. God don't look at me like that…..it makes losing you so much harder.

"Are you ready to continue?"

"Oh me…yes lets keep going, lie on your side again please."

I said more cheerfully than I felt at the moment, I know she noticed. So I went back to where I started and didn't tease him anymore. I wasn't in the mood to be happy and playful anymore. Shell never know how much she affects me. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and concentrated on the needle in my hand. I made sure it was sterile and aligned it with the damaged spot. I pressed against his skin lightly and pushed in slowly and carefully. I heard him take in a sharp breath but ignored it as I concentrated on how far the needle went in. When I was sure it was as close to his spine as could get I squeezed the liquid in.

"This will burn a bit…then you'll black out. But don't worry that's normal. And when you wake up you should be kicking like newl."

"Th- thanks, shit this hurts."

"Don't worry it will pass…and ill be here when you wake."

I stood and walked over to the trash to get rid of the needle. When I turned back I watched her as she ran her fingers through his hair lovingly. I've never seen her like this with other men or me for that matter. Did she ever really love me? I looked away sadly as that thought dampened my mood. I can handle anything but if she told me that...it would dame near break me.

"James…he's asleep."

"That's good sleep will help."

She didn't even look up at me to tell me that, her eyes were intently glued to his face. I sighed loudly and threw my self over one of the extra beds. I closed my eyes and tried not to think. This love seal will drive her into his arms weather she wants it or not. I knew as soon as she told me about her dreams, everything would change. But no matter how much I prepared myself it still hurt. To know the man I would be loosing the only women I loved was right around the corner. I wasn't so surprised after she told me everything why I saw her that morning. Standing across the street in front a hospital with a blank stare. I was so happy and surprised to see my red ruby just a couple steps away. I offered her a place to stay just to have her close again, but they found each other faster than I thought. I knew when she hadn't came back that she must have found him. I lied to her about how I knew where she was and let her go when I saw how badly she wanted to find him. I was loosing her faster than I could catch up to her. And now here I am helping the man who stole everything good from me. I hate him…I hate him so much. I opened my eyes when I felt a small hand cup and caress my cheek. And I stared up into those bizarre ice blue eyes, no one else had eyes like hers. I placed my hand over hers and smiled bitterly up at her. And I watched a sweet smile paint her lips, god I was goanna miss seeing that. But her smile fell as soon as I thought that. My breath hitched when she leaned over and laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and looked over at the knocked out blond on the other side. I glared at him and focused my attention back to the raven beauty in my arms. I could have her for at least now….right now she's all mine.

"James are you all right?"

"Of course I am…why wouldn't I be. I have a beautiful raven in my arms."

"Please don't lie to me…."

I lifted my chin up and laid it gently on the top of her head so I wouldn't have to look into her eyes. I took a deep breath and absent mindedly started running my fingers through her silky black hair. I smiled when she cuddled closer to my chest, but being like this wrapped in her arms hurt more. But I couldn't pull away.

"How do you think I feel?"

"I never meant to hurt you."

"I know…but it will always hurt me to see you in the arms of another."

"Do you hate me?"

I lifted her chin up gently and placed a light kiss on her nose. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and returned the hug.

"I could never you hate….I love you too much."

"How can you still say that?"

"No matter how much it pains me to let you go, I will. Because even though you have my heart yours isn't mine anymore."

"I loved you James….I always did."

I felt my heart twist at the painful sob that came with those words. I could feel her tears soaking into the collar of my shirt as her body shook. I just held on tighter and buried my nose in her hair. I wanted the last time I held her to be burned into my skull, her smell, her kiss. I wanted that to stay with me forever but most of all I never wanted to stop seeing that smile. We both looked up when we heard a slight groan followed by a cough. We looked into each others eyes one last time knowing this was it. I felt my heart beat quicken as she started to pull away from me. My eyes widened as I panicked and crushed my lips to hers as soon as his eyes opened. I can't….I can't do this, I can't let her go just yet. God I need her, I need her so bad. I buried my hand in her black locks and deepened the kiss, forcing my way past her lips. Just once more….just one more kiss I want to remember everything about her. I felt her clench her fist in my shirt and I pulled her closer. She surprised me when she started to kiss me back as desperately as I was kissing her. I moaned when her tongue slipped in and fought against mine. But all too soon it was over and we both laid here panting for air.

"I'm sorry James."

She whispered to me softly as she pulled back and walked away. I felt like I could cry but most of all I was pissed off. Because when I looked over that bastared was staring into her eyes. Holding her hand and smiling up at the only women I ever loved. I clenched my fist and stood up to leave, the sooner I did the better. If not then I might do something that will make her hate me. Even if she didn't love him completely that love seal would still make her avoid me. If I couldn't have her as a lover than fine, but I still want to be around her.

"Well….I think ill be going now. That tingling in your spine will go away after a day, then you should try walking. Because you will be healed completely you won't have to go through any rehab."

"Thank you…I really don't know what else to say."

"Ha….don't thank me, cause I didn't do it for you. If it wasn't for Alexandria I could give a rat's ass what happened to you."

I glared coldly into his shocked eyes and made my way for the door. I placed my hand on the door knob but stopped.

"I'm sorry Alexandria…but don't expect me to be any other way."

"I don't…and I understand. Still thank you James."

I smiled bitterly and pushed the door open and stepped out into the hall. I turned around and locked eyes with my ruby one more time.

"Your welcome….my love."

I bowed down to her and slammed the door with more force than I intended. I turned around and made my way for the exit, there's no point in sticking around. Ill leave tonight and let her have the house, if I stay here there's no telling what id do. Ahh this pains me terribly my love but I have to leave you. There's no way well be truly happy if were both in each others lives. But no matter what my heart and soul will always be yours. No one in this world will take your place in my cold heart. I'll think of that kiss and you forever. Because even in death my love for you will go on my raven queen.

**(AN) Aww James i'm so sorry, I hade to break you two up. I almost cried writing this chapter and listening to those two songs. Well here's part 5, I don't know when ill start 6. Hopefully ill have it up before the weekends over cause next week ill be busy. So pleas leave a review….pleas its killing me to know what you guys think. But no pressure. **

**..…..XOXO…...**


	6. I want you

**(AN) It's been a while since i've updated this story ive been busy with school. But I will try to at least post two chapters. This will be in Alexandria's pov….also from now on i'm cutting her name down to Alex. Also I feel stupid for not mentioning this before but this story is AU. Sorry author is being lame. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist….. **

**I WANT YOU**

I woke up alone this morning in the home James and I used to share. After I left Jean to recover and rest from the injection, it was late. At the time I had no idea James was gone I assumed he went to bed upset. But when I walked into his room it was untouched and his things gone. And on his dresser a note signed to me. I knew then he was gone and he wasn't coming back. I tried so hard to hold back tears as I read his bitter farewell. And his promise that he would always love me, that he left so I could be happy. One or two tears escaped and stained the note clenched in my hands. The thing that pains me the most is he's right. I sighed and laid back into the soft pillows staring up at the red ceiling. I'll miss James but right now i'm nervous about seeing Jean again. I avoided then talking about the seal on his neck by saying he needed rest. He did but I don't know how he'll react to this, what if he doesn't want to be with me. I'm sure there's much prettier human girl's out there, like the blond one with the gun. I felt my heart clench at the thought of leaving him. I've know him for such a short time and yet I love him. The only person I ever loved was James and yet I never felt this way before. I don't know how much is the seals influence and how much is real. I don't think he even understands what happened last night. The link and bond I shared with James was shattered and replaced by Jean. The small clock on the black dresser read 3:20 pm, now was a good time as any to see him. I clenched the note in my fist and threw it into the trash. There's no reason for me to think of him when I have my mate now. I showered quickly and dressed in a tight purple dress that reached a bit above my knees. I slipped a black belt around my waist, some black heels and made my way out.

I was halfway to the hospital when a chill suddenly ran down my spine. I looked around and something caught my eye. There was an abandon news paper at my feet that wasn't there a second ago. I reached down and the front page story caught my eye. Twelve murders had occurred in the last three days. They suspect that all twelve were done by the same man since the deaths were similar. I gasped as the next line chilled me to the bone. All 12 victims were drained of all their blood. They suspected that the killer was moving from place to place, leaving a trail of death. All officers and military officials were on high alert. I hope Jame's is safe wherever he is, this sounds like a rough vampire. Those were the worst they killed and hunted almost everything and everyone. I growled under my breath, crumpled up the paper and threw it to the side. I don't care what their doing but if they come here and bother my mate I will kill them. Roughs are known to especially target marked humans since they believed they taste the best. Lots of normal vampires have been killed because these roughs hunt in packs and attacked the master first and then feed of their consort. I made my way down the hall to his room, growling deep in my throat the whole way. The thought of them touching my mate made my blood boil. I reached out for the door knob but stopped short as voices came from inside.

"Wow…Doctor this is amazing."

"How could this have happened? You were…."

"Who cares….I can walk again. Man this feels great. My ass was getting soar just laying there."

I gasped and rushed into the room and the sight that greeted me wasn't what I was expecting. I narrowed my eyes at the short brunet that had her arm around his waist and his arm draped over her shoulders. The doctor was staring at him with wide eyes, his mouth gaping like a dieing fish. I growled as she giggled and placed her hand on his chest to steady him. He may be able to walk but he was a bit shaky. I must have growled louder than I thought because they all turned.

"Excise me miss…but who are you?"

"I'm his….his um"

I stood there dumbfounded as I had no idea what to call myself. What am I to him anyway? I've never been caught or seen coming into his room.

"Alex…she's my girlfriend."

"Huh….I am."

"Sure you are."

I felt my heart beat quicken as he smiled at me while pulling away from the small nurse. He took a couple of steps towards me and I watched him carefully. He was a bit wobbly but in time that would go away. He stopped in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. My eyes widened a bit and I slowly returned the hug. This was all a bit strange to me…but it felt nice being in his warm arms.

"Thank you Alex."

I pulled back and stared up into his smiling face and felt heat rise to my checks. Embarrassed I buried my face in his chest and mumbled quietly.

"You're welcome Jean."

The Doctor still in the room cleared his throat rather loudly and harshly. I sent him a quick cold glare. He gulped and instantly shut up at the harsh look. I looked over at the small woman as well and she shivered slightly. I smirked at her and wrapped my arms tighter around Jean possessively.

"Uh well…I still don't understand what happened. But it's a great thing regardless."

"Yes Doctor….truly a miracle."

We pulled away and I rolled my eyes at the small nurse. Jean turned towards the doctor and shook his hand. As I glared coldly from behind his shoulder. I could see the old man tense up and the woman shifting her eyes to the door and back at me. I guess I can be a bit intimidating and boy did I love that feeling. Maybe next time she'll keep her hands of my mate.

"Thanks for everything doc."

"I don't feel like I really did much but you're welcome."

"Um…so when can I get out of here."

"Wouldn't you like us to inform someone of your condition first."

"Hmm you know that's not a bad idea….how about calling my boss."

"The Corneal of course, nurse can you…."

"Ah wait….don't tell him I can walk thought just say that I need to see him right now. It's important. Ok"

"Uh yes sir….no problem."

"Thanks."

I growled softly and sent a death glare at the blushing woman. I've noticed that the more and more im around him I get extremely possessive. I smirked at that thought and made my way towards him. I cupped his check and pulled him towards me. Softly and teasingly I ran my lips over his before I crushed our mouths together. He gasped and I felt him return the kiss softly. I smirked in my head and deepened the kiss, forcing my tongue past his lips and exploring every inch of him. I moaned softly when his tongue suddenly decided to join mine in the fun. I heard the door shut behind us but I didn't bother to stop I was having fun. But before I could go further he pushed my shoulders back. Our lips separating with a small smack. He was breathing hard and his cheeks were flushed a dark pink, he looked rather cute like this.

"What was that all about?"

"Huh…what are you talking about?"

"First you tell me you're my master and were not lovers than you're all over me. I know you love that other guy, you two were all over each other last night. So….why. Why the hell are you messing with me?"

I stood silent as I listened to him and watched his body trembled slightly. At first I thought it was from anger but when I looked down his legs were shaking. His body must still not be fully use to all the sudden movement.

"Jean…you should lie down. Your body still can't handle much."

He sighed and glared at me and went to go lie back in the horrible bed again. When he sat on the edge I noticed his whole body was trembling uncontrollably now. I rushed to his side but he pushed away my help and gently lied down. My heart twisted at his obvious frustration with me. Maybe I put off telling him the truth for to long. He was confused with what I said and what he now felt. It's all my fault that he's this way towards me now. I sighed pitifully and sat on the end of his bed. One to give him some distance and two to keep an eye out for any guest.

"Jean I…"

"Why….why do you make me feel this way."

"I'm sorry…I haven't told you."

"What?"

"I didn't tell you everything…about the seal."

"I thought you wouldn't lie to me?"

"I didn't…I just didn't tell you what the seal meant."

"What is it?"

"I thought that what I was doing to you was a contract seal. But in the end that's not what turned out. Instead you have a….a love seal. It's basically the same thing but instead im just your lover not master. It's still for life and I will still protect you and do everything I said. Because in the end this was meant to happen."

I looked into his eyes bashfully and played with the hem of my dress. I was so nervous, it was killing me to know what he thought.

"But of course if you don't want this I can always try to find a way to reverse it. Maybe try to turn it into a regular contract. I wouldn't want to burden you with having feelings for me."

"W-what are you talking about? "

"I'm not very desirable nor am I beautiful like most human women. And I….well there's a cretin time in all halflings life were they sort of go through a heat. I have a weird sex drive for months. Once I had poor James tied to a bed for days. He wasn't to happy about that. And I….."

"STOP!...just stop there ok. I get it trust me I do."

I looked back at him and his face was flushed pink and he was staring at me strangely. I shifted on the bed and scooted closer to him.

"Just tell me what you want Jean…and I will do it."

I leaned over him and placed my cold hands on his warm chest. My head rested on his shoulder as I scooted myself closer to him. His warm body felt nice against my cold dead one. I sighed contently and nuzzled my face in the croak of his neck.

"I want….I want you."

I yelped softly as he suddenly rolled me on my back his warm body hovering over me. I missed the warm heat already but I didn't complain. I stared into his soft blue eyes with my hard cold ones. And watched as he slowly lowered his body over mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting him closer so badly. His head on my shoulder as I buried my face in his.

"Your wrong you know…. your gorgeous. I've never meet anyone like you. And I don't desire you…..im crazy about you. So I don't want out and I don't want you to reverse anything. I want you…only you Alex."

"J-jean…."

I whispered softly and tightened my grip and pulled him closer. He pecked me softly on the lips, I closed my eyes and placed a small kiss on his forehead. We looked into each others eyes and for once I felt my heart truly leap for joy. He leaned down slowly, our lips almost touched but when the door was slammed open we pulled away. Faster than any of them could follow I was sitting in the chair besides him. He flipped over and laid back down to give the illusion that he was still injured. I smiled at him and quickly peck him at the cheek. He smiled and grabbed my hand lacing his fingers through mine.

"All right Havoc what the hell do you want?"

We both turned to the annoyed voice coming from the end of the bed. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. Good thing to that way he couldn't see the glare flash across my face at his irritating voice. It was gone in seconds though as the gun wielding blonde stood at his side. I narrowed my eyes at her and licked my lips…the desire to taste the dangerous women was still there. She must have noticed because her hand discreetly went to her holster and her eyes caught mine for a split second.

"If you'd open your eyes I would show you."

"Fine…oh Miss Alexandria I didn't know you were here."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned away but stopped when Jean squeezed my hand. I looked at him and he whispered softly in my head to be nice. I growled back at him and told him I was being nice cause he was still alive.

"That's cause your eyes were closed Sir."

"I know that Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"It's a pleasure to see you again Corneal Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye please forgive me for our last meeting. It wasn't as pleasant as this one."

I pulled away from Jean and made my way over to the blond bombshell. I extended my hand out to her and she stared me down. It was like two hunters staring one another down seizing each other up. It sent chills of excitement down my spine just being near this women. I was surprised when her hand griped mine tightly and squeezed, not being one to be intimidated I squeezed back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alexandria."

I smiled cheerfully at her and we both let go, I sat back near Jean and she stood behind her precious Corneal. I whispered in jeans mind that I was being nice.

"So what was so dame important?"

"Oh right…so you ready?"

"Just get on with it Havoc!"

I growled low under my breath dangerously as he yelled at my mate. But Jean brushed it off like nothing as he smirked. I scooted my seat back a bit as he pulled of the covers. They both stared at him curiously as he dramatically placed one foot after the other on the ground. I smiled at him as he slowly stood up and walked the short distance to the end of his bed. I chuckled lightly at he Corneal's gaping mouth and the slight surprise that flashed across the blonds face.

"SUPRISE!"

We both screamed joyfully as the stupefied looks on both of their faces didn't fade. I laughed and ran to hug my mate from behind. He looked back and placed his hand over mines that were resting on his stomach.

"How did you…."

"What the hell Havoc!"

**(AN) Sorry for the cliff hanger. But its 3 in the morning and I got to run before my mom catches me. Aww man the part were Jean was telling her he wanted her. I was listening to **_Broken Rain by Kaito_***sniff sniff* not a good idea. :'( But I love the way this chapter turned out. And I hope you like it as well. So please leave a review this is like the first time im begging. Please…please lovely readers review. \(O[]O)/**

…**...XOXO…**


End file.
